Whisper
by Twiheart12
Summary: Willow is the new girl to La push, nobody Knows who she is, but the pack feels that there is something about her, something almost...not human ! but to jacob there is something else about this girl something that wont seem to allow him to look away from this mysterious beauty and what will bella make of all this.?
1. Chapter 1: One moment

A/N: I don't own Twilight.

This is my first fanfic im very excited to join this community and im also very new so please review ! and let me know what you think ! go easy on me !

Summary: Willow is the new girl to La push, nobody Knows who she is, but the pack knows there is something about her, something almost...not human ! but to jacob there is something else about this girl something that wont seem to allow him to look away from this mysterious beauty.

_**chapter one: Just one moment**_

Ever notice how your life can change in just one moment ? how nothing is set in stone,and nothing lasts forever ? well i didn`t know, i didnt know at all.

"Willow we must keep moving,Hurry sweetheart !"

"What about daddy "!? my small voice trembled at the thought of leaving my father here while my home was being attacked."Daddy will meet us across the river,faster honey !"

Tora cliffs was just up ahead,we were almost at the bridge it was the only thing seperating my home from what my father called "the real world" or the land of the "palefaces".

"Dont look back baby,keep running,keep running!" I ran all the way until there was no more bridge left,my heart was racing,my breathing was harsh,but we had made it !"we made it ! we made it mummy !"

"MUMMY!"

My eyes filled with tears as i watched my mother fall to her knees with blood tricklying down her stomach. "Kayla!,NOOO!"my father rushed to my mothers side and held her close to him.

"It didn`t have to be this way,Julio,you can spare your life just give us the girl !" my father lifted his head he smiled at me a mouthed "i love you" he stood up turned to his attackers and...Transformed ! into a Huge WOLF ! his head whiped round and bit into the ropes of the bridge causing the rope to snap "Momma !,Daddy !".

My parents,my attackers and my life all came crahing down...all in just one moment .

A/N: I hoped you liked it...Please comment and review… ^-^

Love Twiheart12 xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: 12 years later

A/N: I don't own Twilight.

_**chapter 2 : 12 years later.**_

"Willow,willow ?,willow wake up were here" huh, so this must be Forks, alot more quiet then im used to, but Carmen feels that quiet is just what i need so that means no more partys and no more fun ! i miss mexico already! "Ahhhhh chica dont look so upet this is a good thing u see !".we pulled up in front of a small but cosy looking cottage just along the border of the La push reservation it was cute with its shutters on the windows,its baby blue colour and its red door with a porch swing i could see why carmen wanted to live here,but its still not home."Its beautiful grand mama" and it was,there was no denying it !

I gathered my things from the truck and began my search once again for a new bedroom ! "Chica i know your tired from all the moving and that you always have to start over a new school,new friends but i think we would be able to stay here longer this time i think we will really try ".

"You really mean it this time grandmama?"

"Si,chica,i do" i huged her harder then i ever had before FINALLY no more moving ,maybe this time round i can actually finish a year at this school even though this town looks like the most boring place on earth at least i get to keep my new friends !

"well dear you get some rest,you have a big day tommrow,goodnight mi amor".By the time i finished unpacking i drifted right into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: well here is chapter 2 ! I hoped you liked it dont worry jacob will be around soon ! ...Please comment and review… ^-^

Love Twiheart12 xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3: The only latina

A/N: I don't own Twilight.

_**CHAPTER 3: The only latina !**_

BEEEP BEEP BEEEP ! I groaned in annoyance as my arm reached out from under the covers to hit the alarm,maybe just five more minutes ? ..."Willow chica time for school !"...maybe not. It took a while for me to find something to wear,hey first impressions are the most important. Plus, I was really picky. I ended up picking out a red plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans and black vans. I left the plaid shirt unbuttoned with a black tank-top underneath.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as i debated on what makeup i should wear, I wasn't really skinny. I had curves and I constantly worked out to stay fit. It got me a lot of unwanted attention. Boys always stared, girls always glared. My hair wasn't straight ,it was Long and black , slightly wavy and it got frizzy easily. I have light russet skin, hazel eyes and my mothers beautiful smile,well atleast thats what grandmama says .

After giving grandmama a kiss and grabbing a banana i hurried outside to the garage "ahh there you are " i grabed my helmet and mounted my most prize posession "calypso" my black Yamaha Fazer 8 (2011) it was a VERY generous birthday present from grandmama and my friends last year "well amigo here goes nothing".

When I got to the school, I arrived before the other students It didn't take me long to find the office. Compared to my old high school back home, this one was , that made me feel somewhat better. I walked over to the small desk where the secretary was, she handed me my schedule with a smile and told me to have a great day !. I dont think she was fooled by my forced smile.

I soon quickly realized that i was completely out of my element here. Everyone here seemed to look the same with their dark russet skin their long black hair and deep brown eyes, true I didn`t look much differen`t my skin was only a tad lighter and my eyes were a light hazel even my hair was only a tad differen`t it was wavy, but the trend here seemed to be slick straight hair ! although there are only subtle differences im going to stick out here like a sore thumb ! i missed my friends and my home, I missed belonging, I missed not being the only latina !

Ahh yes ! i had history first in room ten, finding it was pretty easy all the doors had big black numbers printed on them ,I walked up to the teacher, handing over my looked up and scanned over it. "I'm Ms. Denton. Just take a seat anywhere,Willow."I nodded, taking my schedule and sat in the empty seat beside a shy looking girl ,she peeped up at me curiously, i knew she would not be the first to speak and i wasn`t prepared to spend the year not knowing the person i was sitting next to " hello im Willow Martinze, and you are ?" the girl seemed stuned by my attempt to create converstation although i could not understand why,the girl was very pretty like everyone else she had dark russet skin dark hair and dark eyes,she wore large glasses and had her hair tied up in a tight bun by a black ribbon,she wore no makeup and sat with her shoulders hunched over and her deep side fringe sheilded her from others."ohh ..uh, hi im ummmm kim, Kim Thail ".

Luckly we sat in the far back corner of the room so know one had really noticed me yet although some people did shamelessly turn to look,but it gave me and kim enough time to get to know eachother a little bit, i learned alot about her,she has two twin sisters who she adores ,she hates this class and also she has a boyfriend named jared, i must admit i was supprised to know she has a boyfriend maybe she is not as shy as i thought after rest of my classes seemed to pass by in a blur, as the day went on more and more people seemed to stare and whisper about me, it made me nervous I noticed most of the students were either looking at me curiously, glaring with what looked like jealously, or checking me out.

Finally ! i made it through to lunch i ended up sitting next to kim once again we talked more and i could see us becoming good friends. suddenly a HUGE ,mucular boy came up behind kim and kissed her cheek she instantly blushed and looked down but this seemed to make his grin widen even more, "oh uh willow this is my boyfriend jared, jared this is willow"."hello it nice to meet you ,kim here has told me alot about you" kim blushed again at this statement.

Jared seemed to be confused although i have no idea why, then he did something strange, he sniffed the air, i looked at kim for an explaination but she seemed just as confused as i was "jared " kim nudged him "oh uh sorry ,hi im kims boyfriend jared ".

As soon as my hand touched jareds he seemed to tense up almost immediately his eyes widen in shock as he snatched his hand away from mine "JARED ! whats the matter? are you okay ?" jared looked at kim and he seemed to relax almost immediately as he tensed up in the first place. He turned to me " im sorry willow, kim i will see you later something has just come up, it was nice meeting you... willow" and just like that he was gone leaving both of us utterely confused.

"im sorry about that willow he never acts like that he must be feeling ill or something" i could tell she was lying but i wasn`t about to ask because she looked a little uneasy as it is "ahh its ok no harm done he seems uhh very nice "and he was, even if he is a little strange.

I arranged to meet up with kim for lunch again tommrow and she assured me that jared will be more friendly, for some reason i hardly doubt that, i greeted calypso in the parking lot ,now the mystery as to who owned that motorbike in the parking lot was answered and this reulted in even more stares and whispers ...i HATE being the only latina !

A/N: well here is chapter 3 ! I hoped you liked it ! dont worry jacob will be around soon ! and i wonder what is up with jared should i make the next chapter from his point of view ? ...Please comment and review… ^-^

Love Twiheart12 xxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4:Who is she What is she ?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Chapter 4: Who is she? ...what is she ?**_

_**Jareds pov**__**:**_

Uhhhhh ! ...school is lame ! i wonder what kim is doing ?

"Dude have you seen her !..man she is HOTT !"

" i know and have you seen her bike !"

" OMG ! I totally heard she went to like jail for setting her school on fire...and then she got pregnant "

ahhh yes the whole school seems to be buzzing with whispers and rumours of this poor new girl, her first day must be going great.

The bell finally rings and im off to see my kimmy ..oh she is my world, I can`t stand being away from her, every moment away I feel the imprint pulling against me and I want nothing more then to hold her in my arms and shield her far away from the world...but of course I cant ...she says thats unrealstic...and childish...god i love her !

I scan the lunchroom for her but I hear her beautiful angelic voice first and I cant help it I sneek up to her a kiss her cheek ,when I see her beautiful blush that lights up her cheeks I cant help the goofy grin that spreads across my face she is just too adorable !.She then introduces me to her new friend willow ...oh so this must be the new girl ...she is very beautiful,but certainly nothing compared to my kimmy.

"hello it nice to meet you ,kim here has told me alot about you" I look up to greet this girl when suddenly im cut off by this ...scent its like something ive never smelt before! its intoxicating ! "jared " kim nudged me ,I then realise how strange I must look right now."Oh uh sorry ,hi im kims boyfriend jared " I outstretched my hand to shake hers...but when my hand touched hers... I stiffin... her temperature it was hot...really hot is this girl ill ?is she ok ? Wait theres that scent again only its...coming from her ! ...from willow ,whats happening im so confused. Kim is trying to ask me if im ok, however I can bearly answer I just need to get out of her I need to alert tha pack I dont have a good feeling. I quickly tell kim something has come up and she knows it must be something to do with the pack although the confusion is there in her eyes, i`ll explain everything to her later as soon as I find out what the hell is going on !

_**At sam and emilys:**_

SAM ! SAM ! I burst through the front door towards the kitchen only to be greeted by Emily and what looks to be just about a thousand muffins ...YUM ! ahhh this is not the time for muffins ! ...later maybe. " Jared whats wrong is everything ok? is kim alright ?" I smile at emily she has recently become a good friend to my kimmy " yes emily kim is just fine im just looking for sam, I need to speak to him !," just then sam enters followed by the rest of the pack " Jared whats wrong why arnt you in school ?" I snort, although sam is our alpha he acts like a father sometimes which is kinda annoying but he cares "Sam we may have a problem" I then explain to the pack about my encounter with willow and about her temperature and scent "sam what do you think" for the first time since ive know him, sam is stumped...and when your alpha doesnt know what to do ...your in trouble.

"I`ll speak with the elders about this, but we must all be on watch of the girl, Jared explain to kim to that she needs to be carful of her too, everyone else stay away from her we dont know if she is a threat to us or not ,untill we do ,do not approach her" we could all feel the weight of the alpha command that rippled off him, oh boy how am I going to explain this to kim? she seemed to really like willow !

" Has anyone heard anything from jake ?" I look over at embry, poor kid we are all worried, its been two weeks since jacob found out that, that bella bitch is going to marry that filthy bloodsucker and well he bascically ran off into the night. " Everyone is too leave him alone, give him his space he will come home when he is ready"

" well he better stop being such a crybaby and hurry up already ! that bella bitch wont stop bugging mum ,seth and billy with her fucking calls ...all day everyday" ahhh oh boy now shes gunna start ANOTHER fight "leah enough ! jake will return when he is ready and thats final" Youve gotta feel some sympathy for leah , I do but she is definitely not my most favourite person to be around.

I leave sam and emilys after eating about ten muffins (delicious as always ! ) for patrol, I phase and start running ahhhh I love this feeling! I suddenly catch the foul scent of ...bloodsuckers ewwwwww nasty ! I crept closer towards them teetch bearing when suddenly I see the most unusual sight, theres three of them two men and a women all crouding around a large metal cage "Ahhhhh you are exquisite, must be the last of your kind too, mater will reward us greatly for you beautiful ," wtf ? they have a person traped in a cage ! " Jared man u okay ?" " embry ! run back to sams get the pack, theres three leeches here and they have a human victim ! hurry !" my eyes snap back to the scene infront of me when I hear the human voice " please ! who the fuck are you people, just let me go you creeps !"

WTF !...WILLOW !

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN :0 ! i know im too evil stopping the story here but i must :/ i just wanted to say a BIG thank you to everyone who comments and adds my story to favourites and especially those who now follow me and my story ! it really means alot and i love to hear your comments ! so let me know what you think should happen next ! should willow be saved and if so who will be the one to ? :)

A/N: I hoped you liked it...Please comment and review… ^-^

Love Twiheart12 xxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5: what is going on ?

_**Hey everyone i`m baacckkkk **_! :p i`m so sorry i havn`t added a new chapter school has been CRAZY ! and i left ya on a cliff hanger too ! that was so not cool ! but hopefully you`ll like this chapter and please review ! let me know what you think :) luv ye xxx A/N I DON`T OWN TWILIGHT ...SADLY :p

_**chapter 5: what is going on !**_

Willow`s Pov:

I collapsed onto the sofa with a huge sigh of relief ,this to me, may not be my home but right now im grateful for the sanctuary You would think that with always being the new girl you would get used to it by now but...no it never gets old . While i was to busy being in my own little world i failed to notice that Carmen was nowhere to be seen , "Grandmama ?" still no answer, i made my way to the kitchen and noticed a small note on the counter, huh seems like she has a night shift at the hospital tonight...again, ah well It is far to early for dinner, so i decide to go out and try to find something entertaining in this town...i wonder if there`s any clubs?...nope defiantly not the highlight of my days here will probably be spending hours on end fishing. I grabbed my camera and made my way out the back door towards the forest it`ll be dark soon, but hey there's NOTHING to do here !

**2 HOURS LATER: ...**this was a stupid idea!...okay i admit, i clearly underestimated the size of this forest ...its huge ! i have no idea where im going at this point but hey somewhere is better the nowhere rite ? **SNAP ! **OOhhhh what was that ? you see this sorta scene play out in horror movies all the time but omg in real life its ten times worse i had to bite my tongue from calling out " hello is anyone there"...i mean c`Mon how cliche is that !

Uhhhhh maybe it was a rabbit or something i decide to just turn around and keep walking but as i turn, i come face to face with the most handsome but totally creepy man i have ever seen ! he`s tall with dark hair and pitch black eyes that reminded me of something you`d see on animal planet ...you know before the lion attacks the gazelles that is. " You smell incredible "...wtf ?

"Uhhhhhhh listen senior i don`t know what you mean but i`ve gotta be going...now " man this guy was a weirdo he just tilted his head to the side and asked "what are you " i did not know how to answer this crazy person so i did want any sane person would have done ...i ran right out of there ,oh man im soo lost and now there is a crazy (most probably a serial killer ) after me, panicked i dove behind a tree ,im so tired my heart is pounding in my ears!... **SNAP ! **ohhhhh shit ,before i could turn suddenly something hit the back of my head and my surroundings faded into darkness.

"You cannot be serious !" "She smells so good " "Quiet ! the both of you !, im positive she`s the one there after, just think of the reward we`ll get for bringing her to them"..."just one bite ?" " NOOOO we bring her in and we bring her in unharmed ...if we can but you will note bite her do i make myself clear !" " whatever"...to say that i was confused rite now would be a total understatement, i slowly open my eyes to find out that these voices are not in my head but infront of me. MAN my head hurts like hell what hit me ,no actually who hit me ...he must be LOCO ! oh wait he is ! " Hey look who`s up,hey beautiful" urgh its that creepy guy but his eyes,there red omg i must have really got hit in the head hard. I slowly lift myself of the ground to sit up only im not on the ground im on metal ...bars , WTF ! that loco maniac put me in a cage ! " ahhh you were rite man she`s hott and oh she does smell good " why do they keep saying this ? this guy was handsome as well wit fair skin and blond hair but what is with the eyes is it some sort of trend? "alright both of you back off " a small petite women budges her way through them both and looks me up and down, although small she gives off a sense of hostility especially towards the two dumb-dumbs behind her.

" are you sure Anna,we can`t afford mistakes " she steeped closer to the cage and stared deeply at me it felt like she was looking right through me with those creepy eyes," she`s one of them...amazing i truly believed there kind was finished" i was begging to get annoyed and worried. Creepy guy then steps up to the cage and places his hands on the bars and breathes in deeply "Ahhhhh you are exquisite, must be the last of your kind too, master will reward us greatly for you beautiful " okay ive had enough of this "please ! who the fuck are you people, just let me go you creeps !" " oh so it can speak wonderful" the women coo`s beside the cage. the fair haired one in the back then shouts " URRRRGGGGHHH i can`t take this let`s just kill it, i`m hungry !" omg ...there cannibals !

He starts to walk over to the cage to join the others, or should i say stalked to the cage, when suddenly ,GRRRRRRRRRRRRR the man stiffens and slowly turns, i lean to see what the fuck he`s looking at when i see it. A HUGE wolf was standing in front of him it was almost as big as a horse " aww look guys a puppy " the creep sniggers when suddenly the dark colored wolf pounces on him, ripening him with his teeth. " Blake grab her, hurry! " creepy 2 who i`m assuming is named Blake reaches in the cage and pulls me out i try to fight him but my hands are bound and this guy is strong ! next thing there was a huge chorus of growls before us ...yep you guessed it more giant wolves ...alot more "GO, deliver her to them, GO NOW BLAKE !" wait what where is he taking me ? deliver to who i start screaming but soon my screams are chocked as we start ...flying ..no not flying just running ? really really fast , wtf how is this possible what is this guy ? we hear the women`s shrieks echo behind us getting dimmer and dimmer. Oh my god im about to die , this physco is gunna kill me, CARMEN ! oh she must be so worried. " You no beautiful i should fulfill her dying wish and bring you to them, however ...you do smell so good " with that he placed one hand on my face and forced my head to the side, what the hell is he doing OMG this guy is gunna ...bite me ? suddenly im sent across to one side as a strong force collided with Blake no not a force another giant wolf ,GEEEZE ! what is up with the wildlife here ? i watch in horror as the wolf`s powerful jaws rips through the guy, tearing him but im shocked to see... no blood the guy isint even bleeding and he picks the russet wolf up and THROWS HIM across the clearing what ?, but how the hell could he have done that ? a large black wolf appears with two others and finishes Blake off .The russet wolf slowly stands tall and walks by me he takes no notice of me but with him being so close to touch i can`t help it ...i pet him, after all even though he is a vicious wild animal he did save me. The wolf stiffens and snaps his head to face me, a low growling sound coming from his throat, shocked but the sudden movement i loose my footing and fall on my ass...great! i look up towards the still growling wolf , but he suddenly stops and everything goes quiet and im lost for words, his eyes are ...almost human like there such a deep brown colour im lost in them wooooow wtf is wrong wit me ? my head still hurts maybe that's whats wrong, my vision becomes blurry and i start to shut my eyes, the last image i have is the image of a wolf with such...concern and love ? in his eyes that quickly turns to anger and hate.

A/N ALLLL DONE ! sooo what did you guys think was this chapter a YAY or a NAY ? please let me know in reviews your comments and suggestions means alot 3 so what will happen next ?and did you guess what wolf saved willow hehehehe kinda obvious rite ? :p LOL till next time !

Love Twiheart12 xxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 :I WILL FIGHT !

HEY GUYS ! well here`s chapter six, and now the moment has finally come its time for Jacobs POV ! :D A/N I DON`T OWN TWILIGHT ...SADLY :p

Chapter 6: I WILL FIGHT !

_**JACOB`S POV:**_

Bella...how could she do this ? does she not care about her mum ,charlie... me ? how can she marry that bloodsucking deamon ! im so much better for her !,she wouldn`t have to change a thing for me, id love her and protect her always just as good as that leech can, why can`t she just understand how i feel about her ?

As i get closer the stench gets stronger, wow there is just way to many leech`s to handle, i must admit ...this is some wedding with all the flowers,candles and what not ...but i know my bella she wouldn`t want any of this she`s just going along with all this to please her leech...i swear that bloodsucker is forcing her into marriage !

"hey cullen im here to see bella "hopefully the leech would hear me, i cant face my dad and charlie right now. Ive been dreading this moment for weeks to see her in her white dress, rosey cheeks and completely beautiful...my bella ,the bella i will remember,the bella that should be marrying me. And wait did that leech just call me another wedding present ?nice to know im just another object...whatever leech.

"This is very kind of you" ..."kind is my middle name" i step out from the woods and bella`s face lights up "Jacob !" thats what always hurts the most she is always so happy to see me so why won`t she choose me ? the leech leaves us FINALLY alone to dance we talk for a little bit but then my mood suddenly changes from calm to furious ! The nerve of that leech, He is going to have sex with her ! is he crazy ? he will kill her! bella is angry at me and the leech is trying to play the "peaceful,good guy" and its pissing me off ! my body is starting to shake and i can feel my wolf desperetly trying to break free and kill this bloodsucking monster ! "jake,jake ! calm down bro just walk away, bro just walk away " seth is trying to calm me down but im too angry to listen to reason.

"**Enough jacob **!" i feel the weight of the alpha`s order and i have no choice but to obey but im not gunna give up ! can`t he understand that that leech is gunna kill my bella! "Stay out of this sam !" i can see Quil ,one of my best friends with pity in his eyes but i dont care ! i need them to understand "he`ll kill her !" ..."_**she`s not our concern anymore"**_ .That one sentence kills me the reality of the situation hits me like a tone of bricks...ive lost bella... for good. I slowly turn my head and look her right into her eyes, silently begging her and she just stands there with her arms wrapped around the leech and looks at me with such sad eyes full of distress and want. I can`t take this ! i turn and storm out of the circle i hear my brothers one by one following anger soon consumes me and i phase.

"Jacob stop ! "jake don`t run off again !" jake jake jake jake ! URGHH ! just shut up all of you, "_**Jacob stop now **_!" we stop in a smll clearing when we pass the border i see my pack brothers and sister well except for jared and embry there on patrol. "jake you ass why can`t you just grow the fuck up and except that the leech lover is just toying with you,she dosent want you ! stop being such a little crybaby !" thats it ! i lunge for her teeth bared and ready to fight "your one to talk leah !...do you think any of us wanna hear you whine and mope for sam all the time your such a hypocrite !" _**jacob that is enough ! leah back off !" **_** " jacob what you did tonight was a stupid thing there were humans at that wedding , you could have exposed us and caused a scene you also could have hurt bella...who is technically a**** CULLEN **** now and in doing so you could have broke the treaty !" **when sam says this i can`t help the pain i feel knowing that my bella will be a cullen...a vampire and my enemy !

" SAM SAM !" we all jump and the panicked voice "**embry whats wrong ?" ****"**its jared he needs back up he says theres three leech`s on the west side of the rez with a captured human !" "**lets go were tell jared were coming !" **we all race through the trees until we reach a clearing and there we see them ...well we could most deffinetly smell them first, but what makes us stiffen is the captured human girl ..." they've got her...in a ..cage ? ...WTF ?" "**PAUL STAY FOCUS****"** but he`s right we have never seen this before why put her a human girl in a cage ? its not like she could out run them ?

"please ! who the fuck are you people, just let me go you creeps !" i cant see the girl in the cage but her voice sounds...beautiful like an angels...wow wtf am i saying? ,focus jake its not bella`s voice ! " oh so it can speak wonderful" the girl leech coo`s beside the cage. the fair haired one in the back then shouts " URRRRGGGGHHH i can`t take this let`s just kill it, i`m hungry !" "**wait for my command to attack" **sam growls loudly to get their attention and steps out from the cover of the tree line and out into the glowing light of the camp fire.

" aww look guys a puppy" "is this creep for real ? fuck this " paul quickly looses his temper and lunges for the leech rippening him apart " **attack** !" we all fly into action trying to catch each leech " Blake grab her, hurry! " the female leech screeches my gaze follows hers toward a tall leech that quickly nods his head ,reaches into the cage and snatches the girl out and takes off "**jacob go ! after him !" **but im already running before sam has a chance to give the order, i cant let that thing hurt her...i just cant .

I catch up to them a few miles away from the clearing "You no beautiful i should fulfill her dying wish and bring you to them, however ...you do smell so good " huh bring her to who ? i see the leech turn the girls head ready to bite her neck and i see red. I quickly tackle the leech to the floor rippening and tearing him apart piece by piece however i soon realise the girl had been thrown across the clearing due to the impact of the tackle , concerned that she`s injured i turn my head away from the leech to look at her ...big mistake the leech picks me up and throws me across the clearing and i collide with a large bolder. Sam paul and jared suddenly turn up and rips that bloodsucker apart, i get up and make my way over to them to help clean up and burn the leech but as i drew near i felt a soft hand graze across my fur, still in defense mode i whip my head around growling at the unwanted physical contact...this isint a petting zoo ! and in doing so i knock girl over, she looks up from under her curtain of hair and her eyes meet mine.

I cant breath, she is ...sooo beautiful with her light russet skin,long black wavy hair and her eyes...they were the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen i coulndn`t help but get lost in them,oh no she looks like shes about to pass out ! is she hurt ? concerned for her as she slowly lays down i cant help but feel as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders i feel airborn and that all my worries and problems had drifted away ...my pack, my dad..bella ...huh ? who is bella ? ...wait! WHAT am i saying ! how could i forget my bella !

OH NO NO NOOOO ! this can not be happening ! i cant have imprinted on this..this ... girl ! she is not bella not my beautiful, kind loving bella ! I HATE HER ! this girl who is trying to tear my love for my bella apart,this girl who will ruin the littlechances i have left with bella when she returns from her honeymoon ughhh i shiver at the thought of bella and that leech, the image of them together makes my wolf growl NO ! i wont let this girl turn me into a imprinted "slave" ! i wont give in to this imprint, i will break it for my bella ...I WILL FIGHT !

**Thats all folks ! :p i hope u have enjoyed !**

**soooo what will happen next ? A big thank you to those who have added my story to your favourites ! and those who follow me ! it really means alot xxxx and also to those who review ! dont be afraid to review guys tell me if u like or dont like the story what you want to happen next some suggestions u may have have for my story im all ears and will read all your comments i love hearing from all of you 3 **

**Twiheart 12 xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
